My Hero Academia: Izuku, Bakugo, Shouto X Male Reader (Lemon One Shots
by CresentBook
Summary: Story: Getting the chance to be normal. (Y/N) plans to be a normal citizen rather than be a hero. But his childhood friend Izuku brings him along. Due to him getting a quirk from All-Might. Thus, he helps along with him friend's newfound quirk. As well as struggle against other foes. Along with two people who are interested in him.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: This is merely a X Male Reader Lemon fanfic. Meaning this has no any connections to the actually story of Boku no Hero Academia. It is owned and creator of Kohei Horikoshi. The animation is done by Studio Bones.**

**But that those won't be the only things. There will be other story lemon readings. You don't have to read them. I just like doing stories. Also, I will be trying to follow the "story". I just wanna write lemons and do a story. Anyways, so I hope you enjoy it. Lemons will soon be coming :3**

**Also! Yes, the quirk that the male reader has is similar to Angel (or Archangel) from the X-Men series. But… I did make some differences. So yeah…**

I look out at the rain that is pouring hard. It's been going like this for two hours. It must be a typhoon. Well, I hope it can end this horrible nightmare. The nightmare that is going on right now inside this house. It must be so powerful like a hurricane. I wish it could destroy this room right now. The meeting room where all our families are here. I honestly don't care. My sister is right next to me, but she is already asleep due to the tears or the sound of the rain.

"That is outrageous! You can't have _him _as the head family!" I wince at the my uncle's voice. I never heard that mad or crazy before. "The decision has made, until he or anyone tries to go against it. I'm afraid there is nothing we can do." I can feel tears start to go down. As I hug the portrait of my father. Hoping he can come out and take care of this whole nightmare. "Then me train (Y/N) at least."

I can feel the whole stop. Even the rain, time, and my heartbeat. My father has always trained me and my sister. Until we can reach the age of high school. But my sister... "Until he reaches the age where he can take care of himself. Then I will teach Thora, you have my word." He declares. I can't say anything. Nothing I say will even stop them. I don't want her to go. That decision… is truly unruly.

**2 Weeks Later**

"No no no! I don't wanna leave you! I wanna train more with you! Don't let her take me away." I hear cry, as she hugs me. Her face and tears pressing on my chest. I hug her back, I can her feel her tears on my shirt. I can feel my tears go down. Though, my face is all calm. "I know… I know that… but it's what Uncle says. He's the only person who resemble father. But unlike father…" I go on one knee to see her face. I look up and her hands are wiping off the tears. "He doesn't have much power. That now belongs to Big Brother. So promise me, you will work hard and fight through this! Even without me, you can still fight?" I ask.

She looks at me, tears still flowing down. But I can see her light blue colored eyes. Her face still in sadness. But she nods yes, I smile at her. I then hug her. "Here. Let me help you." I tell her, as we finish up packing her stuff. I help her take her stuff to the car.

As we see the car, I see our brothers and Uncle. Next to our aunt who was waiting for her. I feel her hand hold mines. I hold back in return, as we walk over there. I stop where my Uncle is, I let go of her hand. She then turns around and looks at me. I see tears in her eyes. I then hug her. "Be strong!" I tell her, as I let her go. She says goodbye to my brothers and Uncle. "Goodbye Brother." She hugs me again and I see her go to Aunt Anemone. She then goes in the car and looks out from the window. We all wave bye and I don't stop until the car is gone.

"(Y/N), next week we will start on our training. So be ready." "Yes!" I respond. As we head back in the mansion. As we enter, I stop. "If you you got soemthing to say. Then spill it. I have no time to crack down your rumors in this household." I tell him. "Tch. Well look at you. The biggest shit in this house. Tell me, how do you feel that Thora is no longer with you? Let alone father?" I look back at him. "If you plan to be that way. Then I will never see you as the head of this family. Let alone wonder why they choose you as a sad excuse." I then quickly hold my arm up and block his punch.

"This responsibility is for the grandest and highly of the family. Something in which you would never understand until you experience it." He scolds me. I then kick him and he jumps back. "Then I promise, I will get stronger. Stronger than father!" I proclaim. He looks at me, but I can tell he's not impressed. He then walks towards me. I stand still, but ready to fight. But I feel him rub my hair.

For a while, I let my guard down. "Then let's hope you can achieve that dream." He tells me, and walks away. I look back at him. I wonder…. if I can do it.

**1 Week Later**

"Gah!" I fly back and land on my back. My stomach… is in pure pain right now. "Get up." He orders. I slowly try to. "Hurry!" I slowly start to rise up. But I hear his heavy footsteps come. As they get close, I then do a high kick. But he catches my ankle. His grip is so strong. I wince at the pain. He then grabs my feet and kicks again at my stomach. I fly back again and I cough up hard. I can feel my saliva dripping from the corner of my mouth. But my throat burns at every cough.

"(Y/N)! Are you an idiot!? Do you want to want die?! Of course you wanna die, then die." I ball up my fists, I can feel my nails just stabbing at skin. While he shouts out these brutal words at me. Telling me to die, give up, and blaming me. I can feel body go into rage and I lose it. I then get up and do a punch at him. Before he could grab it, I quickly pull away and do a high kick at his stomach. I make sure my strength is powerful. I then deliver punching blows at his stomach. I hope to get him in a state where he can-

But I suddenly feel my arm being grabbed. I quickly twist my arm and kick at the knees. I can feel the hand let go a bit. I twist it again and I'm free. I then bend my back, do a handstand, and kick him under his chin. I then go back on two feet. But, I feel my foot cramping up. I then fall, clutching my foot.

I look up and see him. He gives me his cold stare as usual, but I see a bit of proudness in there. "Tomorrow, we will continue." He informs me, as he walks away. I look at him, as I wince in pain from my foot. I then hear wings landing behind me. "Hermes, were you watching us this whole time?" "Yes. I happened to hear it, so I sneaked in here and watched." "I see. You sure were a good one. A speciality from mother." I compliment. I then feel him pick me up, in bridal style. "Sorry you have to carry me." "Nah, it's okay. Besides, you weren't first one who went through." He chunkles, as he takes me to my room.

**Elementary**

I fall to my knees, and clutch my calf. I feel the cramping again. As everyone runs past me, dust going on my P.E. clothes. As well as a bit in my eye. I look at them, some looking back, many keep going, and the ones with quirks are just making things easier. Including that stupid kid, Bakugo. I try to get up, but it just hurts. While I can use my wings, it will just rip my shirt and won't make the pain go away. I just have to wait-

"Excuse me, are you okay?!" I hear shouting from a distance. I look up and see a green haired boy running towards me. It's Midoriya! The quirkless, but hopeful boy, that still aspires to become like All Might. He then catches up and takes a breather. Until he looks at me, with his cheerful smile. "Are you okay?" He asked. I don't say anything and I attempt to get up. Showing him I was fine.

But the pain hits me and I fall. But I feel him grab me. He gives me that smile. Then, I see he wraps my arms around his neck and he lifts me up on his back. All the while I'm yelling and shouting at hin to put me down and I'll wait for a teacher. Until he starts running. I hug him tight, not wanting to fall.

"Oi… Midoriya is it?" "Yeah!" I can feel my cheeks heat up a bit. "Why… are you helping me?" I ask. "It's simple! I wanna help people! I wanna be like All Might!" He explained. All the while panting and sweating. "Baka. (= Idiot)" "Hm?" "Nothing." I tell him.

After that, the teacher let me rest. Resting my leg, while I watched Midoriya finish his lap. I clap for him as he finishes it. Then, get a cup and fill it up by the fountain. I then give it to him and quickly run off. Even with the pain emitting from my calf.

As the bell rings to end school. I tap my shoe to fit and walk out. As I walk by a park, I hear yelling. I look over and see Midoriya, along with… "Bakugo." I mutter, as see him with his two stupid friends. I go over and see what the commotion is about.

I see him and his friends getting closer to him. Ready to attack him. For some reason, I feel my legs take their own action and jump kick on Bakugo. He falls flat face on the ground. I then go in front of him. "You…" "You okay?" I ask, as his friends look at him. But the fear was in their eyes. Even more scared as Bakugo was getting up.

I could feel that dark it's surround him. As he glared at me with the brightest of red eyes. His teeth showing the brightness. "You…" He growled, as I could see the sparks fly from his hand. "You're trying to make me look weak?" He asked, as it grew brighter. But I merely brush it off and go into a fight stance. "Why would I humiliate you more? You're already a fool, bragging about your quirk that is the same as the rest of the rest heros." I then see him get furious and soon, he and his friends charge at me.

"Hey!" I hear Midoriya call me. As he runs to me. "That was so cool! You were beating like this, that, and-" I then walk away, but I feel him grab my hand. "What is it?" "Ummm… I never knew your name." He asks. "(Y/N), (Y/N) (L/N)." I tell him, he smiles brightly. "Let's go play then." He tells me, taking me to the playground. I tell him I need to go home. But I soon forget about it and enjoy the day. Maybe being an actual kid for a change.

**I hope you guys can enjoy this story. This is my first time doing something like this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Few Years Later**

I tap my shoes to make sure they fit. "Alright. I'm off!" I shout, as I as head out. The maids say bye as I close the door. I take the usual way to Izuku's home. Which we take our usual way to that fight with Bakugo and his friends. Me and Midoriya would go around that park. We often played and just hang out. If he liked, he would show me his notebook of heroes. All their quirks and abilities. As well as his average drawing. But he would mostly talk about All Might. His fighting spirit, and almost everything. To which it often creeped me out and I would have to stop him.

But, he also knew about my father. As well as his quirk. Even mentioning his death and how All Might even seemed affected by it. To which, I revealed in tears, that I was his son and that I also had the same quirk has him. I remember I was scared and fearful that he would not view me the same way he did. But, he didn't care and that I was still his friend. That nothing would change me or his view in me. To which, I feel grateful and blessed at that. Knowing that God did not leave my side just yet.

But things at home are bad. Me and my eldest brother are becoming more distance and ruthless. He even at one time attacked me after my training. To which I lost and that boasted about his ego more. Hell, I even tried to fight him back. But to no avail, day by day. But I kept it to myself. Not wanting to involve him in my family mess. Hell, if it meant covering it, then let it be.

I took a turn and saw Izuku. "Good morning Izuku." He jumped and turned around fast. "Oh, good morning (Y/N)!" He greeted. We then walked to the middle school. We entered the city, where most villainous activity happened, but more dangerous. As we walked in there. I can fee; Izuku tug on my shirt and pointed over the battle that was going.

Of course, Izuku being Izuku, starts to cheer for the hero. We stood there, watching the fight. As he was about to use a move on the giant bad guy. A giant woman suddenly kicked him down. Even more taller than the bad guy. As all the guy takes "pictures" of her. Izuku, of course, takes down this new hero's debut. As well as asking me for more details on her. But I had to tell him to keep his mumbling down. Just as that was this was happening, a man was talking to him. As we had to go, he wishes him good luck on aspiring becoming a hero. To which he thanks him. Though, I know Izuku knew the truth. As we resume back to walking to school.

**Classroom**

As the teacher walks in, he then slams the papers on his desk. The papers of which high school kids want to go after middle school. To which he reveals that everybody wants to go to U.A. The best school to become heros from. But unknown to everyone, that I didn't sign up for it. Rather, I just signed up for a normal school. Something in which I never told Izuku about.

However, it seems that "he" always wants to be the center of attention. As Bakugo shouts that he doesn't want to be associated with the class of losers. To which, he then insults the class and everyone gets mad at him. But that quickly turns to worry, as everyone reveals that Bakugo will also be attending U.A. High. He then gets on his desk. To which he then declares that he will rise up on top of being the ultimate hero. Even saying he will surpass All Might. I think it was pretty dumb if he could bluntly say it out loud.

"You're also going for U.A. right Midoriya?" Someone asked. Immediately, I turn my attention to him. Knowing Bakugo, he may try something to hurt him. Everyone turned around and looked at Izuku. They all laughed, making fun of the fact he was quirkless and had no chance of entering. But before Deku could explain. Bakugo then caused an explosion on his desk. Causing Izuku to fly off and land on the ground. I got up and watched, my foot ready for use.

"You're totally quirkless, do you think you?" He asked, Izuku then was cornered, saying he was not trying to compete with him. That he merely wanted to try it out. But that earned an audience from the class. Making fun of him even more.

"So tiring…" I mutter, as I walk behind Bakugo and kick him right in the face and he flies to wall. Everyone is then quiet, nobody is laughing. Before I could lift up Izuku. "YOU BASTARD!" I hear and I jump back, avoiding Bakugo and his explosion. "You… how dare…" He then charges at me. "You kick me!" But I merely move away, but enough to grab his wrist tightly as possible and hit a pressure point in his arm. I quickly then kick his calf. Not hard, but enough to make him fall. I then put him in an arm lock.

"Suppressing All Might? What a joke. A kid like you may have no chance of that. After all, we all don't have an amazing quirk as him." I tell him. He glares at me, but with eyes that look like they want to kill. I sigh and let him go. "Just you wait…" I hear him mutter. "Are you okay Izuku?" I asked, lending a hand out for him. He nods, and takes it. "Just you wait bastard! When we get to U.A. I'll-" "Alright, everyone get back on your desk." I shout, ignoring him. "Don't ignore me!" He shouted.

**After Class**

"You ready Izu?" I asked, walking over to him. "Yes." He answered, as he was about to get up. I see Bakugo go there and pick up Izuku's notebook. "We ain't done here Deku and Bastard." He told us, as held up the notebook. Immediately, he then burns it and throws it out. He then goes on how heroes were great even as students. As well as him becoming the best and the first from this middle school to go to U.A.

Then, he went face to Izuku. Telling him to not ever enter U.A. almost threatening him. I then see smoke on his shoulder. Immediately, I grab his wrist and I lift him up. Pulled him close and put my arms around his side and do a suplex. "Bakugo!" His friends screamed. "(Y/N)!" Izuku screamed. As I let go and put up my arms around my face. Getting ready for him to attack.

As predicted, he then charges at me and I do the same trick as before. However, this time, I do a knee kick at his stomach. He then glared at me. I sigh and just let go. "Let's go Izu." I say. "Just you wait Bastard. Once we get to U.A., I'll give you all my power. I won't hold back." He growled at me. "Whoever said I was going to U.A.?" The room is then quiet. "(Y/N)? What do you mean?" Izuku asked. "It's what I say Izu." You answered him. Not even looking at him.

Bakugo then laughs. "You hear that Deku? That means you have a lesser chance of entering U.A. since your "boyfriend" won't even be entering." He laughed, as his friends made fun of Izuku more. "You know, since you want to be a hero that bad. Why don't you take a dive off the roof?" He said, I look back and I see Izuku turning to him, attempt to talk to him.

However, Bakugo threatens with small pops and cracks. In which, he freezes and stands there. After which his friends leave us. I put my hand on his shoulder. Which calms him down surprisingly. "Let's go get your notebook. Before it completely goes wet." I told him, as he nods. We then head out of the classroom. As I close the door, I still hear Bakugo and his friends. But I ignore them, not wanting to give him too much attention.

As we get to the pond. We see that Koi fish are trying to eat it. "Idiot, it's not food. It's my notebook. Idiot." I hear him mumble, as he picks up his wet notebook. "(Y/N), is it true? Or were just saying it just to make me feel better?" He asked, I could feel my body go heavy. I just sigh. "Yes. It is Izuku. While I know I have the skills and mindset to enter. However…" I see an image of my father. "It's something that I don't want to lose my life over." I answer him, hoping that my reasoning works.

Then, I feel him shake me. "But you do have the skills, the mind, and the quirk! You're from a well known family! I'm sure you've been scouted out by many schools! Not to mention, you are the son of one of All Might's best friends!" I can't say anything to him because he is shaking me hard. I then hand chop his head. "Izuku, let me speak!" I scold him, as he cries. "Look, I know you want me to go. You're right, I have been scouted out by many schools. But, it's something that's personal. I know you care very much. However, I just wanna lay low. You know?" I told him. He looks sad, but I wipe his tears and pat his head. "C'mon, let's go." I tell him, as we head off.

As we to our homes. I can remember that time Izuku told me his story. The story of him being quirkless. How he watched this video over and over of All Might. Making his first debut to the world. How he and mother went to some doctor. The doctor told him he was quirkless. How that broke him and still wishes to this day that he could be like All Might. A goal that is truly sad and cruel that will never happen. However, I always support him no matter what. Even if he doesn't have a quirk, I will be there for him. Besides, somewhere in him, he has something that help this country or the world.

As we walk home, I talked about a recent villain attack I heard from the internet. I look over and see him in his thoughts. I guess it can't be helped. I smile, as we pass under a bridge. He then stops and I see that he's doing a hope stand. Something in which I chuckle at.

"Two medium sized bodies… to hide in…" A voice said, as we look back. But it crashes down on us. It's disgusting, slimy, and downright gross. "Hmmm… It's a hard one… A boy with wings, easy to escape… or a normal boy easy to hide in." As the thing, I start to feel my wings grow. As much as I don't want to rip my uniform. I have no choice. As I feel the wings start to rip my shirt. Immediately, I feel my face slam in the ground. "Not so fast bird boy. You try something funny…" He them lifts up Izuku's head. His slime crawling all over his body. I feel my heart sink and my mind is going crazy. "He gets it." "No… no…" "Don't worry. It will only hurt about a few seconds to hijack his body." He says, as Izuku tries to fight back.

"No! Take me! I have a quirk! You need a powerful quirk don't you!?" I beg him, looking at Izuku in the eyes. "You need wings right? Well, I'm very good with them." I inform him, hoping he could take it. "Hmmm… you're maybe right. But then again, I'm not stupid. Sorry kid, but I'm afraid I made my choice." I felt my heart as he surround Izuku. "Please… somebody… save him!" I whine, hoping my wish could be true.

"Fear not kids!" A loud voice shouted as loud clang is heard. "I am here!" All Might! It's him! That catchphrase is unforgettable. "Texas…" I see him clenching his fist. "SMASH!" As he punches the slime. Causing it to break apart. Me and Izuku can feel the pressure and wind of the punch. Izuku's face looked hollow, while my hair is blown away. Izuku passes out, maybe the pressure of the punch or All Might being there.

"Hey! Are you okay?!" I ask, checking his breathing and heartbeat. "Let me young man. All Might is here." He tells me, I move aside. He then slaps his face, hoping for him to wake up. "Hey… hey… hey…" Izuku eyes are opening. "He's awake!" I say, as I check his forehead. "Thank goodness." As soon as he sees him, he screams. "Wha-!" "You're okay! Excellent!" This shouting is hurting my ears. "Apologies… For getting you caught up in my villain hunt. Mistakes like that aren't my style but… this is a strange land to me. And besides I'm off camera! Ha Ha!" He laughed. I couldn't believe he was here in the flesh before our eyes. "But my success here is all thanks to you two! I've contained the villain!" He showed off the monster within a bottle.

While I looked at him up close in the bottle. Izuku was looking for his notebook. When he found it, he saw that All Might already autographed. Izuku thanked him and promised to put it as a family heirloom. "I also did yours." I noticed mine was out and I looked at it. It was there, how he do it without me noticing?

"Now I must bring this fellow to the authorities! You two can catch me again on T.V!" "Thank you and have a good day." I say to him. "Um! Wait… is that it…? I…" Izuku stutters. "A pro not only battles not only enemies, but also time." He squats down, I go back a little. "Until next time… Thanks for your support!" He then jumps and the wind blows us away again. When it stops, I open my eyes. "Man… he really is powerful. Bakugo believes he can surpass him? Hah. What an idiot. Well, at least we got to him up close and his power, right Izuku?... Izuku?" I look around, I then run around. Hoping to see him try to follow All Might. But no luck, it seems he's actually disappeared.

"What happened to him? He was just here, even before All Mi-" Then something hit me, no smacked me. He was with me before All Might left. He didn't disappear when… "THAT IDIOT!" I scream. As I take off my uniform. All I could think was how I'm gonna beat that idiot to death. How All Might was a gift from Death and now he was gonna die. I spread my wings, and thrusts upwards. Thankfully, my wings are able to soar through the sky. I flap them more upwards. My wings work the same as birds when soaring. But, different when in combat. However, it's best to bring a tank top that you can rip rather than be half naked in the sky.

I fly over the city, to at least see All Might. Unlike my eldest brother, which his can last half a day or two, my bird's eye view is not strong. I tried a few times, but it lasted maybe thirty minutes. Any further, I may go blind. But at this time, I might as well look for him in that view. I then shifted my eyes into the view and start searching for him.

I then hear a loud boom. I look at my right and notice huge smoke. "Izuku…" I then fly over there. It must be a villain attack. Izuku loves seeing villains fight. But this one… I can sense danger coming from it. I get out of my bird's eye and head over there. I land on the street near it and run over there. I then see a crowd of people and as I go close. I see Izuku!

"Izuku!" I call out, I go past the crowd. "Hey Izu. Finally-" But I notice he's shaking. Covering his mouth and quite afraid of something. "Izu? Wha-" I then hear an explosion and look where it is. It's the monster from before. But All Might caught it, how could it be free? That was when it hit me again. It must've fell off when Izuku was holding onto All Might. It must've found a victim with a quirk. Maybe that's why he's feeling like that. "Izuku…" I look at the heroes around the area. Damn it! The heroes from before this morning. They can't do anything in this small area. Especially with civilians watching.

Then, I see something within the villain. That familiar spiky blond hair and red eyes, which were filled with fear. Bakugo! Then, Izuku runs from the crowd. "Izuku!" I shout, I then boost myself with my wings to get to him. I can hear people shouting behind us. But that doesn't matter! Izuku is need a death wish, and that idiot needs saving. Besides, he'll need a shield. I turn my wings into metal and spread them to cover him. "(Y/N)!" "I'll cover you and attack when needed!" I tell him, I then throw my metal feathers at the monster. Making sure it loosen him up.

Izuku threw his backpack at it He then began to go to the monster, the monster then tried to block him. But I use my feathers to separate him. "Kacchen!" (Note: A nickname from Izuku. Which, can I say, is adorable from Izuku) "You! Why?!" He shouted. "My legs just started moving! Why? I dunno! (Y/N)!?" "I came to protect you!" I shout at him. As I notice it's letting go further. "You… You looked like you needed saving." He told him. "Izuku…" I mutter, I sharpen my feathers more and shoot out more. The monster saying it needs more time and we should get out of the way. But I can see that it's starting to engulf us. I hold onto Izuku and Bakugo, knowing I may have to fly upward for this.

"The lesson I left you with… I should practice what I preach!" I hold onto them with all my might. "A pro should always be ready to his risk his life! Detroit SMASH!" The air pressure hits us and I cover both of them with my wings. I can feel some of my metal feathers break. After that, I feel the water hit my wings. Honestly, I'm too tired to reset them back to size. I think I'll let them rust this time.

After that, they picked up the pieces of the villian. They scolded us, and that idiot Bakugo got the praise for being tough in there. We then got to walk home. Izuku was still pretty sad after what happened. "Izu, what was not your fault. It just an accident. Besides, at le-" "Hey Deku!" We jump and look back to see a pissed off Bakugo, cause of course. "What is it stupid? Their praise not enough of you?" I tell him. "Shut it Bastard! I…" He was shaking really hard. "I never asked you two to save me. Especially you Deku! As if you could! Huh?! Well?! I could've beaten him myself." It seemed to be the opposite "How dare a quirkless failure like you pity me. Trying to win me over!? Don't you dare mock me! Stupid nerd! Stupid Bastard!" He mumbled as he walks away. "You're welcome!" He then glared at me, before walking off faster.

I can't help but smirk a little. "Well, that was "kind" of him." I tell him. I look at him, I can see a small smile on his face. I can feel myself go bitter and sad. Even though Izuku doesn't have a quirk, he still was able to save someone. Though, he may have think realistic from now on. Letting go of that hero dream he wanted so bad. Which, makes me wish he did have a quirk like All Might's.

I hug him close. "(Y/N)?" "Izu…" I want to tell what no can tell him. "You can-" "I am here!" "Huh?" "Ahhhhh!" I then smack with my backpack. "Oof!" "(Y/N)! That's All Might! Speaking of which, why are you here? You were surrounded by reporters…" "Shaking them off is nothing to me! After all, I'm All Mi- KOFF!" "Ahh!" We both scream. Then smoke appeared!

When the smoke cleared, all I see is scraggly and skinny looking man. He had sharper features and looked messy, wearing baggy clothes. When I look around, I don't see All Might expect- Wait. Yellow blonde hair, longer but has the same hair shape, and sharp but almost identical to- "Eh!?" I scream. "(Y/N)! Calm down!" "Calm down!? How if that man in front of me is All Might!? And besides, what are you doing here, you were just surrounded by people. How do you even have that form!? How long have you been lying to people?! Is that even a Quirk!?" Izuku covers my mouth. "Breathe (Y/N). Breathe." I slowly breath, as I calm down. I can feel my mind and body calming down. I look at him Izuku. "You okay?" I nod yes and he lets go. I bow down. "I'm very sorry All Might. I'm sure you can explain yourself after this. But for now, why are you now?" I ask.

"It's alright. You had the right to have that reaction of me. I wouldn't blame you. Now, I've come to thank you two. But, I have to revise what I said earlier to your friend. I'm sure he can explain it." When he went missing! "But, I have a proposal." He then turns to Izuku. "Without you… if I hadn't heard your story… I'd been nothing but fake muscles and insincerity! So thank you!" "Fake muscles?" We both say in union. "That… no I mean, it was all my fault from the start! I got in your way… even though I'm quirkless, I dared to ask if…" Izuku's apology was interrupted by All Might. "Exactly!"

"Of all the people at the scene… it was only you, timid and quirkless, who acted! You spurred me to action!" I don't believe… my best friend… "Most of the top heroes show signs of greatness even as children. Many of the, claim that… their bodies simply moved before they can think!" I can see Izu start to cry and lower his body. For some reason, I can feel tears well up. I then hug him, as we both down. "That's what… happened back there, yes?!"

He then cries on me. Hugging back, his head on me shoulder. I could care less if he ripped my uniform. My happiness is taking over me. Tears are also falling down on my face. The dream he wanted so badly. The wish that never came to him. Now, it has. He can become a hero. Izuku Midoriya can become like All Might for the future of mankind.

* * *

**Cresent here! I wanna thank the people who read this. Even though I have been dead since August. I am willing to put work into this. Also, you can request some one shots you like. I am still new, but I am into steamy stuff so be sure to do that**

**Anyways, see ya next time!**


End file.
